Networks can include multiple paths through which data from a source device may be provided to a destination device. These paths may be different in terms of one or more attributes (latency, bandwidth, load, or the like). Such variation in attributes may be evidence that a load on a first path is different from a load on a second path. A path with a greater load may include a path traversal time that is greater than a path traversal time of a path with a lesser load.